


i don't know the half of it anymore

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, sharing a bed (mentioned), whats better than this guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: What he didn’t deserve was the softthank youPatty gave him when he snuck into his room to leave him a bottle of water and his favorite weird granola bars that TK hates after he had begged off fifteen minutes earlier, feeling a migraine coming on and going to sleep it off.Or well, he did deserve it. But he didn’t deserve what it did to hisfeelings.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	i don't know the half of it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> for the ask: “Can I prompt you to write something like the moment when travis realizes he has feelings for Nolan maybe?”
> 
> title from habit by still woozy

Travis maybe definitely should have figured this out sooner.

He maybe even deserved the cackle he got in response from Kevin when he told him. 

What he didn’t deserve was the soft _thank you_ Patty gave him when he snuck into his room to leave him a bottle of water and his favorite weird granola bars that TK hates after he had begged off fifteen minutes earlier, feeling a migraine coming on and going to sleep it off. 

Or well, he did deserve it. But he didn’t deserve what it did to his _feelings_.

Because well, he knows a lot about Patty. Would consider himself an expert in all things Patty. They spent two years in each other’s pockets and this year the amount of nights he spent under Kevin’s roof was starting to rival the amount of nights he spent in his own bed at his and Sanny’s place. 

He knew that even though Patty wouldn’t show it, he still got self conscious sometimes when the guys would chirp him for his summer clothes and knew that the best way to pull him out of it was to tell him his ass looked good in those new shorts that sat just high enough to see all of his shitty tattoos that Travis was weirdly obsessed with. Knew that Nolan only cut his hair short again when he felt like he had something to prove. Knew that while moving in with Kevin was a good idea for a multitude of reasons—room far from any noise that could be made in the kitchen and actual space instead of being cooped up in their old tiny apartments when everyone else was on the road and he was stuck in Philly—Travis missed having Patty close. Bro shit.

So yeah, maybe Kevin’s reaction was justified when he told him, very eloquently in his opinion, that maybe he just realized that he might actually kind of like Patty. Not in a bro way.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kevin asked after Travis sat there sulking in his own gay panic about his best friend without replying.

“The plan?”

“Yeah, like, you’re gonna tell him right?”

“You think I should do that?” Travis’s thumb had become much more interesting to him all of a sudden. When did he get that hangnail? Kevin had to grab his hand and put it down on the counter to get his attention back.

“Why wouldn’t you do that?” He looked at him like he was being stupid and maybe he was, but he always was when it came to Patty.

“What if it’s, like, I don’t know. Weird, or whatever, between us. Like if I tell him that I, what? Think he’s like hot or whatever and that weirds him out and he doesn’t wanna talk to me anymore? I’d probably fuckin’ request a trade to Pittsburgh of all places if that happened.”

“You really think that’d happen?”

“I-”

“I don’t know if you know this, even though you practically live here, but I don’t think anything can really split you two up.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Teeks baby, you sleep _in his room_ with him _in his bed_ , like, half the nights you stay here even though we have a guest bedroom that you are more than well acquainted with.”

“That doesn’t mean anything-”

“Really? Because I live with him and I haven’t gotten invited to any late night cuddle sessions or-”

“Okay maybe that wasn’t just bros,” Travis cut him off so he didn’t need to hear every time his relationship with Patty veered a little too far into the sense of the word relationship. He was already spiraling, thank you very much.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Promise me you’ll talk to him.”

Travis sighed dramatically just to seem put out and annoy Kevin even though he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. “I’ll talk to him.”

“In the morning?”

“Maybe, we’ll see when he wakes up. He might wanna go to that diner a couple blocks away.”

“And you’ll talk to him then.”

“I’ll talk to him then.”

“Good. Patty didn’t bring his laundry to his room yet so there’s some t-shirts and sweats you can borrow to sleep in tonight.” Travis nodded and threw a quick _night_ over his shoulder as he grabbed some clothes from the laundry room and headed to the guest bedroom.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself a little as he looked down at his new outfit. He didn’t really look at what he was grabbing and didn’t realize until after he already put it on. The _19_ under the Flyers logo on his thigh felt more prominent than his _11_ usually did and he found he didn’t even mind the implications of what that meant anymore. Found that it settled under his skin with something akin to excitement, even if it was more on the anxious side of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find/prompt me on [tumblr](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated as always!


End file.
